The Truth
by Sandy-Sandez
Summary: A tomb is found, the spirit of a love speaks the truth and it is up to Yugi and Yami to save her from the murder that happened centuries ago. YamiOC.


**Chapter One**

Yami found himself walking through the corridors of a tomb, a tomb that somehow only he knew the location off. The tomb of someone he loved so much he never wanted him or her. Yami looked through the things buried with this loved one and found the title given to the person - Forgotten Queen - her other name which would be her right name was also carved on the hieroglyphics. Serketa. Why had the name rung such a bell to him? Why did he feel much discomfort when he noticed the pictures? Serketa was known as the only Egyptian queen to have fair brown hair. Why did he seem to love her?   
  
"Yami?" A person with beautiful long light brown hair asked. "Is that you? I've waited so many years for you to come back to me, in sleep or life."   
  
"Serketa." He said. "You look as pretty in spirit as in life."  
  
"Listen to me, Yami. You have to revisit the past and stop me from being murdered. Many cruel things have happened since you disappeared." She warned. "This may change the future but it will stop Turquoise from stealing your throne." She spoke of his sister. "Please, Yami. There is little time. You have to go back to when we first met."   
  
"But how Serketa?" He asked. "I don't think it is possible."   
  
"Anything is possible and I know I have just been able to show myself back to you. Please do as I say. You can use the Millennium Puzzle which hangs around your neck. Hold it and hope. You wish that it is possible. It is." She had then disappeared.   
  
Yami awoke in Yugi's body to find him feeling out of breath. He wondered if Yugi had the same dream. Yugi soon awoke and looked to him.  
  
"Yami, who is Serketa?" He asked. "I had the strangest dream and it appears you know her and have to travel back in time to rescue her and for you to return to the throne subduing you're sister's rein."   
  
"Serketa was to be my wife." He said. "But she was murdered and when we found her body we had her entombed in a sacred tomb never to be seen by only me. I once hoped that she would see it too. I hoped that the gods would permit it." Yami said. "It's all came back to me now."  
  
"You must come back. To save Serketa and your throne. I know you'd win but would it mean that I'd have to come to?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I'm not sure Yugi. But if you did, would you?" Yami asked him.   
  
"Yes if it could help us to find out about your past." Yugi smiled. Yami nodded and remembered what Serketa's spirit said.   
  
"You can use the Millennium Puzzle which hangs around your neck. Hold it and hope. You wish that it is possible. It is."   
  
So that is what he had to do to do it. He held the millennium puzzle so did Yugi. He hoped in mind and spirit. A swirl of colour and a familiar laugh surrounded the place.   
  
"Thank you." Serketa's voice said. "I knew you could do it."   
  
Yami and Yugi now were in Egypt. Yami was solid now and Yugi the spirit. It appears that Yami looked around fifteen now.   
  
"We did it." He smiled.  
  
"Yes we did, Yugi." Yami replied. He looked around and noticed a familiar figure walk forward. The figure of his older sister, Turquoise. She had red hair and green eyes.   
  
"Yami. They are ready for you to meet them." Turquoise spoke.  
  
"Okay." Yami bowed. 'This is where I meet Serketa and her mother.' He told Yugi through thought. Yugi nodded. Turquoise couldn't see him. Yami was led to them by her and Yugi tagged along. He came to be face to face with Serketa and her mother the strangest thing is. He could remember that her mother had dark hair were Serketa her fair brown.  
  
"Hello." Turquoise welcomed the visitors. "Here he is. Yami." She welcomed him. It was hard to see how this nice sister would become so vicious in a couple of years. Serketa bowed her head. She was as pretty as he remembered her.  
  
"Hi. I'm Serketa." She said.   
  
"It's nice to meet you Serketa." Yami replied. He knew this is how their conversation started originally.   
  
"Oh it's very nice to meet you too." She replied. Okay she was being to freak him out with this repeating thing. He did though have to keep his nerves.  
  
'Gee this is getting on my nerves.'   
  
'Listen Yami I can hear all your thoughts' Yugi laughed.  
  
'Oh shut up Yugi.' Yami bowed his head to her.  
  
"It's nice to also have you here." He said. Serketa's mother, her name was Ubekhet, smiled.  
  
"What a young gentleman." Ubekhet said. Yami blushed. Come to think about it he blushed the first time around too.  
  
"So Serketa. Would you like a tour of the temple?" Yami asked. Serketa nodded and was led out of the door.  
  
Serketa was standing near Yami. She was quite amused with the layout of the temple. She should if memory served him start to talk about how she was brought up.   
  
"Well I never got any of this. You see my mother though God's Wife is very poor and we lived in a village house. She has gotten wealthier as we got along in life but I have to say I'm scared. I've never been away from my house before and I feel like someone will harm me." She said. Yami smiled.  
  
"No one will harm you. I'm here." He said. "Being Pharaoh…'s son does have its good points." He almost acted out of character. This wasn't going to be easy for him to do and how was he going to know where Serketa will be murdered. Suddenly it seemed like life had stopped as Serketa who was in front of him had frozen and Yugi seemed whole once more.  
  
"Yami…" A voice trailed off behind him.


End file.
